El corazon del cazador
by Sondaly
Summary: Matarla era su misión. Era lo que tenía que hacer para recuperar su corazón y dejar de estar bajo el control de la Reina Malvada. Pero la dejo ir, la dejo ir todas las veces que se le mando para destruirla. Pero, ¿por que cada vez que tiene la oportunidad la deja ir? Aunque este bajo el control de la Reina. ¿Que pasara si la vuelve a ver en una noche de tormenta? lean plis
1. Chapter 1

Matarla era su misión. Era lo que tenía que hacer para recuperar su corazón y dejar de estar bajo el control de la Reina Malvada. Pero la dejo ir, la dejo ir todas las veces que se le mando para destruirla. Pero, ¿por que cada vez que tiene la oportunidad la deja ir? Aunque este bajo el control de la Reina Malvada. ¿Que pasara si la vuelve a ver en una noche de tormenta? El tratando de encontrarla, ella tratando de huir y encontrarse con el Príncipe Encantador.


	2. capitulo 1

Otro día más. Ese es el pensamiento que el cazador tiene en su mente todos los días, cada día en el que estaba en ese castillo. Pero, ¿qué más podía hacer? Irse no era una opción. La Reina Malvada tenía su corazón. En cuanto se fuera el caería muerto en el suelo.

Ni su amigo estaba para que su soledad terminara. Su lobo se había ido pocos días después de que la Reina le hubiera quitado su corazón. Horas antes lo estuvo acariciado y vio que le miraba con lastima (muchos dieran que con furia. No mucho podían ver un sentimiento diferente en un animal con un ojo de color rojo), había dejado que se fuera para que casara en los bosques. Lo vi irse con lastima. Él nunca más iría a cazar con él. Ya no, murmuraba cada vez que veía al horizonte.

Una mañana los guardias fueron a buscarlo (rara vez lo hacían. La Reina ya no confiaba tanto en el. No desde que los había dejado ir), camino por las escaleras y pasillos de él hermoso castillo, solo que para él era horrible. Cuando abrieron la puerta de la habitación de la Reina, entro vacilante y se dijo que no era para matarlo, si fuera por eso no se hubiera levantado en la mañana. No creía que se tomaría la moler su corazón enfrente suyo. Sonrió con ironía por ese pensamiento.

Cazador- siseo la Reina malvada con falsa alegría. El cazador suspiro con molestia- te vez más recompuesto que desde la última vez que nos vimos

La tristeza puede que no se vea, pero sigue- contesto él. La última vez que se vieron fue cuando su amigo ya no regreso del bosque. a veces pensaba que ella lo había mandado a matar. La Reina sonrió.

Quiero que vayas a un lugar- dijo sin darle vueltas. A ella tampoco le gusta mucho su compañía. Odiaba sentir ese sentimiento de odio.

¿A dónde?- pregunto con sorpresa. Ella ya no lo mandaba a ningún lado, ni de guardia confiaba en el. Sabía que él no tenía miedo a morir. Ya no si le había quitado su corazón.

Se ha visto a blancanieves en los bosques de sur- dijo paseándose por su la parte de la ventana. Su vestido se elevaba sutilmente con cierto aire distinguido con cada paso que daba.

Eso... ¿eso que me incumbe a mí? Ya no confía a que yo la mate. La última vez la deje vivir.

Ese es el punto- dijo ella con tono silbante- tu eres quien debe terminar lo que empezaste.

¿Qué?

Sé que no me temes cazador. Me has desafiado muchas veces. Pero te ofrezco un trato, matas a blancanieves, me traes su corazón y yo te doy el tuyo. Un corazón por otro, es justo ¿no?

Es un monstruo- contesto mirándola con cierto asteo.

¿lo harás o no? es lo único que quiero saber

El cazador se tomo un tiempo. No sabía si debía. Quería devuelta su corazón. Desde que se lo habían quitado…. Sentía que los sentimientos que tenía antes, piedad, lastima, alegría, amor… amor, cuando pensó en eso se lo pensó bien, el jamás había sentido amor. Solo el de su lobo amigo, pero ese no contaría. Quería del otro amor. Del amor verdadero.

¿Mi libertad, también?

Ya no te necesitare para nada más- afirmo. La observo bien. Cada uno de sus movimientos en la cara y cuerpo. No pestañeo, no balbuceo, su tono era seguro. no debía confiarse en eso, pero sus ojos. Eso fue lo que le dio la seguridad de que sus palabras eran ciertas. En sus ojos había un brillo de pena, tristeza y melancolía. Pero ninguna pizca de maldad. Acoso, ¿era la primera vez que notaba eso? Bueno nunca se había molestado en verla a los ojos.

Acepto.

La Reina Malvada sonrió

Eso creí- dijo sin dejar de sonreír- puedes llevar uno de los caballos y…

No- negó interrumpiéndola- solo, no quiero que nadie venga conmigo. Si hay alguien siguiéndome, te lo aseguro, tendrá una flecha en su pecho.

Ok- acepto- si había si tenía duda y desconfianza, su voz no lo mostro. Ella solo quería terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

Me voy ahora mismo.

La Reina malvada no respondió y él tampoco le dio tiempo, también quería terminar con todo. En cuanto se fue saco todo el aire que tenía acumulado. Por fin se terminara, pensó. Eso era lo que necesitaba para ser feliz. No le importaba nada más. Ni la riqueza. Ni su magia. Ni ser Reina. Lo que quería era su venganza. Sin importarle que eso la deje vacía.

El cazador bajo esta vez más lento por las escaleras y pasillos. Había aceptado. Acepto matar a una persona que jamás hizo nada malo, aunque ahora se lo cuestionaba, ¿Qué lo horrible que pudo hacer para que la Reina Malvada la odia así?, se dijo que se lo preguntaría. No la mataría le cuanto la encontrara. Perdería primero su vida antes de ser un monstruo… y si los últimos rumores eran ciertos…. Ayudaría a los rebeldes.


	3. capitulo 2

Blancanieves corrió de nuevo tratando de librarse de sus perseguidores. Ahora era muy difícil saber quien los mandaba para capturarla o matarla. La Reina Malvada no era ahora su única enemiga, sino también el Rey George.

Pensó en las cosas que habían pasado desde que conocía a James. _Dios_, pensó, primero el rey George le pide que le mienta a Encantador, está con los enanos, Rumplestiltskin le da la poción para olvidarlo, se vuelve mala y inestable, casi mata a la Reina malvada y… se "rompe", la maldición de sueño (que también la rompe James).

Pero algo le hacía sentir mal; sentía que le faltaba algo, no lo entendía. Tenía a James, su verdadero amor, como rompió la maldición de sueño lo demuestra _solo el beso del verdadero amor la rompe_. Entonces, ¿Por qué se sentía así?, ¿Por qué sentía que las maldiciones le habían robado algo? tenía a su verdadero amor, estaba completa y aun así no se sentía completa.

_completa pero no completa-pensó- eso es imposible. ¿Y ese lobo? ¡Señor! ¿Qué me pasa? _

James se había ido hace unos días junto con Leroy a buscar a más aliados para derrocar a el Rey George (sabían también que así atraerían a la Reina Malvada) y la habían dejado con los otros enanos. Pero ya no resistía, debía saber que le pasaba, porque sentía eso y ¿Por qué últimamente un lobo estaba a los alrededores de la casa de los enanos? La última vez que vio a ese lobo y vio esos ojos tan raros y familiares… lo sintió como una señal y le recordó a alguna forma a la persona que podría responder sus dudas. Prácticamente sentía que entraba a su mente y decía Rumplestiltskin

Había una tenue neblina. Como la que estuvo el día que vio por primera vez a Rumplestiltskin. Oí el viento silbando con el agua y como el sol apenas se estaba asomando. Pero no había rastro de aquel duende de piel de dragón.

Que pensamientos tan tristes Dearie- dijo una voz chillona y cantarina. Blancanieves volteo y justo a enfrente suyo estaba él- estabas tan perdida en ellos que ni te diste cuenta que estaba tras tuyo.

¿Cuánto… - no pudo formular la pregunta. Sentía las palabras atoradas en su garganta.

¿Desde cuanto estoy aquí?- formulo él y luego lanzo un risita algo sínica- suficiente para saber que viniste aquí sin que tu príncipe se enterara.

No tengo que darle cuentas. Estuve mucho tiempo en estos bosques, sola. Se cuidarme.

¡uh! No uses ese tono tan… orgullosamente adorable. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? Que favor quiere, mi princesa. Debe de ser importante para que te hayas arriesgado a que te atrapen los adorables hombres de la Reina o el Rey George.

No quiero ningún favor- señalo- quiero respuestas.

El arrugo la frente, dándole una expresión un poco más humana.

¿respuestas?- repitió- respuestas ¿en qué?

La poción que me hizo olvidar mi amor por James y la maldición de sueño que me dio Regina- explico. Sabía que no necesitaba decir más, el entendería. La sonrisa sínica que formo, se lo decía.

Entiendo- musito- ¿tienes dudas? Dudas de tu amor por encantador.

Yo no dije eso- lo corto- dudo, lo amo. Su beso me despertó de la maldición e…

¡oh, Dearie, no!- interrumpió el pequeño hombre dragón- que su beso te haya despertado, no significa que sea tu verdadero amor.

No entiendo

Son… como… como un contrato- dijo.

¿Un contrato? No entiendo

Los contratos tienes lagunas, muy, pero muy, grandes lagunas, excepciones, es casi igual en la magia

Explícate- pidió en tono suave. Rumplestiltskin sonrió.

El verdadero amor, no es de pareja explícitamente, puede ser cualquier tipo. De una madre a un hijo, el de hermanos o hasta amigos.

Tratas de decir que el amor, el mío y el de James, es verdadero, pero como de ¿hermanos?

No necesariamente- dijo haciendo una exagerada gestualización con la mano- puede que sí y puede que no. eso solo tú lo puedes decir. Mi magia no es tan grande como para ver eso. Por ahora- susurro

Estas diciendo idioteces- replico- no vine a que me dijeras eso. Si no ¿Por qué me siento así? Tan…

Incompleta- interrumpió.

¡sí! incompleta

Rumplestiltskin hizo como si lo pensara. Movió mucho sus labios.

No estoy seguro no puedo ayudarte- dijo rápidamente dándose la vuelta

¡espera!- Rumplestiltskin dio vuelta- si sabes.

Si, Dearie, si, lo sé. Pero eso que tú sientes es normal. Un efecto secundario. Con el tiempo se te quitara.

Pero…

Debo de irme- dijo rápido- me ocupan en otro lugar. Ya no puedo ayudarte.

¡Espera!- pidió, pero él ya se había ido- no resolví nada.

No estaba ni cerca ni lejos. No sabía exactamente donde estaba. Solo seguía sus instintos. Apenas amanecía y seguía el sol. No sabía si iba al norte, sur, donde debía de ir, este y oeste. Quería alargar lo que más podía su crimen. No quería matarla ni estaba seguro que lo iba a hacer. Pero, ¿Cómo darles información?, esa fue su idea en cuanto salió de la habitación de la Reina, pero luego las dudas de como lo haría si con su corazón podía controlarlo, hablar por el o matarlo al instante, en cuanto se diera cuenta de su plan.

Así que…- dijo una voz cantarina. Volteo asustado y le apunto su flecha- quieres traicionar a la Reina.

¿Rumplestiltskin?

El mismo- dijo. Se encontraba sentado en una gran piedra, con una pierna arriba de la otra y con suaves rayos matinales en su cuerpo- pero, aun no me responde cazador.

Tú ya sabes la respuesta- le dijo de forma dura. Rumplestiltskin rio más chillón de lo normal

Cierto, ya lo sé. pero lo que no se es como lo harás sin que ella se dé cuenta. Antes de que preguntes, ella no puede enterares de esta conversación, así que… no mientas

No lo sé- dijo sinceramente- se mucho, pero no se dé que forma decirlo sin que me mate al instante.

Yo puedo arreglar eso- dijo saltando de la piedra y parándose frente suyo

Puedes darme mi corazón

No, no, no. Eso no. ¡pero! Si puedo protegerte de que se acerque a él. Por un tiempo, claro.

¿cómo harías eso?

Puso su mano, en puño, enfrente suyo. Sonrió y luego la abrió rápidamente. El cazador asusto.

Con esto- dijo enseñando un collar. Uno muy curioso en forma de lobo de cristal- no es permanente, pero te salvara de la reían por un tiempo.

Como 3 meses, tal vez más, tal vez menos. Se irá poniendo rojo cuando ya no pueda protegerte.

¿Qué quieres a cambio?- pregunto- dicen que ti no das nada sin algo a cambio.

Oyó como reía.

¡Oh, querido! Claro que voy a tener algo.

¿Qué?

Aun no estoy muy seguro- confeso- pero digamos que lo invierto en un futuro. ¿lo quieres?

si eres amigo no la Reina, ¿por qué quieres destruirla?

Tantas preguntas y desconfianza es molesto- señalo- ¡pero! la respuesta es simple, apuesto a que sucedan ciertas cosas para el futuro y para eso ocupo que ella este derrotada.

¿Qué cosas?

¡eso ya no te incumbe!- le dijo de forma siniestra- ¿lo quieres o no?

E cazador lo pensó. ¿Qué podía perder? ¿Su vida?, ya lo había aceptado. Con la mano templando, tomo el collar.

¡brillante decisión!- alabo- Oh! Pero recuerda, esto solo evitara que te controle, mate o sepa que haces o donde estas. No te dará esas emociones que tú quieres.

Antes de que el cazador le preguntara algo. Rumplestiltskin desapareció, frente a él, en una nueve oscura.

Gracias a las que me comentaron los caps pasado. No puede contestarle porque, bueno, soy nueva en fanfiction y no sé muy bien como sirve. pero intentare contestar a los comentarios desde aquí.


	4. capitulo 3

Rumplestiltskin regreso a su castillo con una sonrisa divertida y sínica. Su plan ya estaba en marcha y con la ayuda del cazador sería más fácil. Solo ocupaba su traición, que ayudara al príncipe encantado, como lo hizo antes en el castillo, y ayudara a derrocar a la Regina, salto otra risita, solo eso y su maldición, aquella que Seer le hablo, ya tenía quien iba a lanzar su maldición.

¡Oooh mi querida Cora!- pronuncio con cinismo en voz alta- hiciste gran trabajo en criar esa niña. Tú ambición, es lo que me reunirá con mi hijo.

Rio y dio unos pocos saltos.

A lo lejos se podía ver que las nubes de una tormenta se estaban acercando peligrosamente y pintando de negro y gris todos los cielos del bosque encantado. Rumplestiltskin la miro y frunció el seño. Esa no era una tormenta normal y sentía algo… sentía una magia, muy diferente a la que había sentido antes, que se acercaba.

~O~

Odiaba. Odiaba a Rumplestiltskin. Odia que no le hay ayudado a resolver su problema. Odiaba ese vacío y odiaba a un más que ese pequeño enano verde no le dijera que una tormenta se estaba acercando.

Busco con desesperación un lugar donde cubrirse de la lluvia pero le era difícil. Debía de ser el medio día, pero todo seguía oscuro, no podía ver nada más allá de su nariz, y con suerte podía ver donde estaban sus pies. La lluvia era un verdadero diluvio. Sus pies se hundían sin remedio en el lodo del bosque. Y cada vez que daba más de 3 pasos perdía el equilibrio y estaba a punto de caerse.

Lo que más temía paso. Se cayó. Bufo mientras se levantaba y limpiaba el lodo que cayó en sus ropas. Pasado vario minutos se dio cuenta que era inútil. Y una locura. Estaba tratando de quitarse el lodo… de sus ropas mojadas… en medio del bosque y con una lluvia torrencial cayendo sobre ella. Suspiro y luego se dispuso a buscar un lugar donde refugiarse.

Mientras lo buscaba recordaba todo lo que había pasado desde que salió del palacio, que fue su hogar por tantos años, hasta el día de hoy. Las personas que conoció, los lugares que vio y la guerra que ahora estaba por empezar en contra del Rey George y la Reina Malvada. Aquella que se volvió lo que era por algo que ella hizo. No podía evitar sentir culpa y pensar que todo lo que ella hiciera también tendría mella de ella.

Minutos pasaron y por fin encontró una cueva, que parecía muy amplia, donde ella podría refugiarse. No supo ni que rumbo tomo, el tiempo en que se cayó al suela al momento que vio la cueva era confuso. No le dio más vueltas y entro a la cueva; la oscuridad de ella le dio un miedo muy fuerte. No podía ver nada y lanzo un aullido de dolor cuando choco contra algo o alguien.

¡Auch!- oyó que alguien también gimió de dolor.

¿Quién anda ahí?- pregunto con voz temblorosa por el miedo y el frio.

Eso debería de preguntarte yo- respondió la persona con el que se tropezó. Blancanieves sintió un curioso salto en su pecho y la sensación de que ya conocía esa voz.

Él ya no pregunto. Hizo todo lo contrario. Blancanieves oyó un raro ruido de golpe seguido por una chispa. Sintió un calor y después la cueva se empezó a iluminar.

Ambos abrieron los ojos al ver quien estaba frente a ellos. Para el Cazador fue peor, oyó en su mente la voz de Regina que decía acabala. Como la oyó, desapareció. Su collar brillo un poco.

¡Tú!- exclamaron ambos cuando el asombro pasó.

Encantador no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cabaña. Hace apenas unos días se había ido para buscar ayuda y ahora resultaba que su novia se había ido sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Leroy miraba con peligro a Dormilón, él debía de cuidarla y en vez de eso… se dormido como siempre. Gruño:

No debí hacerte caso, Feliz.

Pareció una buena idea en su momento- se defendió Feliz- Dormilón había tenido 3 días de insomnio. Jamás creí que se quedaría dormido en algo tan delicado.

Su nombre no te decía nada- objeto enfurruñado- ¡haya afuera están los hombres de Regina y el Rey George!

¡salir con esta lluvia! No seas tonto Leroy. Ni un alma se atraería a salir con este clima.

No un alma, pero yo si- musitó David mientras se ponía su capa e iba por su espada.

Estás loco, ¿cierto?- dijo Leroy- no podrás encontrarla. No sabemos a donde fue.

La encontrare- dijo "James" sin inmutarse, pero con preocupación en su mirada- la he encontrado muchas veces. Estás vez no será diferente.

Tienes razón- dijo Sabio, el más viejo de los hermanos. Y aquel, como decía su nombre, había sido bendecido con una sabiduría en la vid jamás antes vista en algún otro enano- cuando hay amor entre las personas siempre es posible encontrarse…

Ya ves- interrumpió "James" acercándose a la entrada- no voy a dejarla haya sola. No con lo que estás haciendo y todo lo que hemos vivido.

No me dejaste terminar príncipe- recalco Sabio, sin regaño alguno en su voz- está tormenta es diferente a alguna que haya visto. Solo contadas veces he oído que una tormenta igual apareció y fue en el nacimiento de una Reina muy buena de un reino lejano y otra cuando el primer oscuro nació. Debes tener cuidado, si te vas a exponer.

Lo tendré- aseguro el príncipe abriendo la puerta.

El frio entro calando a cada uno pero la tormenta aun no llegaba tan fuerte como en la parte Sur del Bosque Encantado. Una lluvia bastante ligera, como era normal, pero con un gran frio. Oyó un estornudo de Alérgico y se dispuso a salir de la cabaña. Un grito se lo impidió:

¡no te vas a ser el héroe tu solo!- grito Leroy. Encantador volteo y vio como el enano iba por su hacha- perderemos más si también vas. Te cuidare la espalda.

No es necesar…

No digas que no es necesario- dijo apuntándole con el hacha. Encantador solo asintió y susurro un: "está bien".- ok. Vamos.

No olviden cuidarse- dijo Dormilón con voz ronca y seca. Leroy solo lo fulmino con la mirada. refunfuño algo parecido a: "es por tu culpa que vamos"

Encantador- llamo Sabio. Él volteo- no lo olvides. La encontraras solo si es tu destino hacerlo.

Claro- musitó sin entender. Creyó haber detectado algo distinto en la voz del enano, como si… como si el ya supiera algo y no podía decirles.

Y Leroy- el nombrado solo gruño. Sabio suspiro- no hagas nada estúpido.

Lo que digas- respondió sin prestarle importancia y salir de la cabaña sin despedirse. Encantador, a diferencia, se despidió con un ademan con la cabeza.

Solo se miraban. Ya llevaban horas así. Desde que vieron que eran ellos, solo se alejaron y refugiaron en dos puntos lejanos y a la vez cercanos de la cueva. Ambos se preguntaban porque ninguno decía o intentaba algo: atacar, hablar, gritar, huir…, lo que sea menos ese silencio incomodo.

¿Por qué no has huido?- pregunto el Cazador

¿disculpa?- respondió Blancanieves. enserio es lo único que hará- pensarme- preguntarme porque no he huido. pero… ¿Por qué no he huido?

¿Por qué sigues aquí?- repitió- cualquier otro, cualquiera que haya tenido una experiencia como la nuestra, lo haría.

Ese otro no fue perdonado por la persona que mandaron a matarla.

Ese otro no tu suerte- afirmo mirando a la nada.

¿y tú?- pregunto, ahora, Blancanieves

¿y yo?

¿Por qué no te has ido o me has hecho algo?- el Cazador la miro confundido- si estás aquí es porque Regina te ordeno matarme, de nuevo.

No lo niego- respondió- ella tiene mi corazón

¿tú corazón?- pregunto mirando como él se tocaba el pecho- tú…

No- negó- ella me lo quito. Metió su mano en mi pecho y se adueño de él. Si no sigo sus órdenes lo destruirá y me matara.

Oh… yo no…

Nadie lo sabe- interrumpió. Suspiro.- quiero ayudarte.

¿Cómo?

Ayudarte. A ti y al príncipe. A todos los que quieren derrocar a la reina Malvada. Conozco mucho planes y debilidades… pasadizos del castillo. También cosas sobre el Rey George.

Pero si lo hace tú…

Lo sé. pero con esto- señalo su collar en forma de lobo. blancanieves ya lo había notado. Noto que en varias ocasiones brillaba- hará que pueda hacerlo. Me dará tiempo. unos meses para poder ayudarlos. Y tal vez ustedes ayudarme a recuperarlo.

¿y si no lo hacemos?

El cazador sonrió.

Moriré sabiendo que hice algo bueno.

No puedo obligarte a…

No me obligas. Lo pensé desde que Salí del castillo. Desde que oí los rumores sobre la rebelión. No quiero ser siempre un peón. Por favor.

Entonces la prioridad será recuperar tu corazón.

Eres buena. Ahora sé que perder mi corazón fue por un buen motivo.

Blancanieves le sonrió, pero solo para tranquilizarlo. Ella no sabia es y si lo hubiera sabido… ahora ella estaría muerta, porque jamás dejaría que alguien perdiera algo tan importante solo por ella. Estar en una línea entre la vida y la muerte y que una persona pueda cortarla cuando quiera… lo sabía. Eso era un pesar grande. Igual o peor que vivir sin amor.

En las siguientes horas ninguno hablo. Solo veían el suelo de la cueva. La entrada y se disponían a oír la lluvia. Se iba por momentos y después regresaba con mucha fuerza. El cazador noto esos intervalos y que cada vez era mucho más tiempo el que quedaba sin lluvia. Pensó, y se lo dijo poco después a Blancanieves, que en un par de horas podrían salir.

En su lado del bosque la lluvia ya había parado, después de casi 4 horas, aunque aún seguían las nubes negras salpicadas en el cielo. El solo había salido, pero con una luz muy tenue. Se oía muy silencioso el bosque y eso estaba desesperando a Leroy.

¡ya no lo resisto!- grito el enano- ¿Por qué está tan silencioso? ¡odio el silencio!

Pensé que odiabas el ruido- dijo Encantador

Pero más el silencio. un bosque no es bosque sin el sonido de los animales o…- ¡Plash! Leroy se cayó en un charco de agua y lodo- ¡y sin lodo!

¡Puedes callarte!- pidió en coz baja el príncipe. Leroy iba a gritarle, pero oyó un ruido. Cuando pusieron suficiente atención oyeron risas y los golpes de las armaduras al andar. Rápidamente se escondieron atrás de un árbol.

Cuánto pesa- se quejo uno de los soldados. Eran 3 y el que se quejo tenía un saco. Uno que se movía mucho y no parecía ser por el caminar de él. Encantador juro que oyó un llanto.

No te quejes- dijo otro. No se les podía ver sus caras por los cascos y sus voces se oía algo distorsionada y con eco.- ya casi llegamos a las carretas.

¿enserio?- dijo el tercero- tú crees que con este clima podemos estar en las caretas.

Si no es así, que no te importe- dijo el segundo soldado en hablar- debemos de darle esto al rey George. Será una forma de poder estar un paso delante de ellos.

¿y para que la necesita? Es solo una niña. Y ella ya lo dijo, no conoce a ninguno.

Pero dijo que viene de ESE reino. Y tú lo sabes. Nadie que viene de ese reino es normal. Algo bueno debe de tener- se oyó un llanto desde el saco- ¡oh ya cállate!

Eso…- le susurro Leroy- ¿eso fue un llanto?

Uno de ellos dijo que traen una niña- respondió- y que se la darán a George.

¿Y…?- dijo Leroy.- debemos de irnos. No estamos en condiciones para enfrentarnos a ellos.

Si lo estamos

¿Y? esto no es una misión de rescate. No nos incumbe.

Cualquier cosa que haga George me incumbe- replico Encantador alejándose del árbol. Leroy intento de sujetarlo, pero él fue más rápido. Oyó los gritos de sorpresa. Como algo caía y los ruidos de las espadas. El enano suspiro y se dispuso a ayudarlo.


	5. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

Los hombres del rey George no tardaron en sacar sus espadas y corresponder los ataques del príncipe Encantador o James, como erróneamente alguno cree que se llama. Los chasquidos de las espadas provocaban unas cuantas chispas y hubo un momento en que el príncipe creyó que estaba perdido hasta que Leroy empezó a ayudarlo. Encantador siempre pensó que era bueno tener al enano de su parte, porque atacaba con tal ira y sorprendentemente jamás lastimaba a nadie a muerte a no ser que fuera necesario. Leroy derrumbo a uno. Encantador a otro y el tercero, el que no había dejado de quejarse, huyo con el hombro sangrando bajo la armadura.

Cobarde- ladro Leroy.

Son hombres del rey George. Que esperabas- dijo James limpiando la espada. Odiaba ver la sangre.

¡ni hables _encantador_!- exclamo con tono despectivo y irónico. Lo señalo con su hacha- ¡todo esto es tú culpa si no hubieras arriesgado tu vida por ese saco…!

¡el saco!- exclamo el príncipe buscándolo con la mirada. lo encontró a menos de un metro de un árbol. Corrió hacia él.

Empezó a deshacer el nudo y noto que su movimiento y que algo sollozaba.

Leroy, con el cejo fruncido, se empezó a acercar. Tenía el hacha levantada y lista para atacar si era necesario. Cuando encantador termino de quitar el nudo y deslizo el saco, lo primero que vio fue cabello desordenado y café. Una niña tallándose los ojos y oyó como Encantador trataba de consolarla. Ella quito las manos de sus ojos, dejando ver un par de color verde dorado. Empezó a llorar de nuevo.

¡Chist! Tranquila, ya no te lastimaran- trato de tranquilizarla el príncipe.

Has que se calle- gruño Leroy. La niña empezó a llorar más fuerte.

¡Chist! No tranquila él es bueno. Soy el príncipe… James- Leroy arqueo una ceja por el titubeo- y el es Leroy, somos los buenos.

No se quienes son- musito la niña con voz cortada y ronca.

Somos buenos. Es lo único que debes de saber. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Me dijeron que no hablar con extraños- respondió la niña.

Y es un buen consejo. Pero yo soy bueno, te ayude y quite a esos h0mbres del encima.

¿Cómo un policía?

Si como un policía- dijo sin estar seguro que era un policía.

Soy Ali, Ali Williams.

La tormenta por fin termino y pudieron salir de la cueva.

Blancanieves aun pensaba si debía o no aceptar la proposición del Cazador. Como si el leyera su mente, dijo:

Piensa todo lo que quieras. Aun así lo hare.

No pongas palabras en mi boca- replico Blancanieves- y sigo pensando que no es justo.

Y te lo dije en la cueva. O me salvan o muero con honor. No quiero ser un peón de Regina.

Ella no era así antes, ¿sabes?- dijo mientras caminaban sobre un pequeña colina.

¿Cómo?

Así. Mala. Ella me salvo cuando era niña- conto- casi muero porque mi caballo se descontrolo y ella me salvo. Y aun cuando se caso con mi padre, aunque no lo amara, no puedo olvidar los momentos que me trato como si me quisiera. Nadie puede fingir eso.

¿estás segura?

Yo soy la única que lo piensa.

No la única- corrigió. Blancanieves se detuvo. El cazador avanzo varios pasos antes de notar que ella no lo seguía. Cuando volteo vio que lo miraba fijamente-

¿tú piensas lo mismo?- pregunto

Se ver a las personas-confeso- se ver lo que hay en su corazón. Por eso no te mate a ti. O por eso creo que los lobos son de las criaturas más bondadosas y parecidas a nosotros. Como ellos atacan sin razón, nosotros lo hacemos. Pero siempre hay una razón. ¿sabes que veo cuando miro a la Reina?

No.

Tristeza. Pesar. Rabia. Dolor. Furia. Lo que veo en una loba cuando un hombre ataca a sus cachorros o en un lobo cuando atacan a su hembra. La Reina siente eso, más que nada tristeza. En sus ojos hay una profunda tristeza.

Es porque perdió al amor de su vida- musitó- lo perdió por mi culpa. Por eso no puedo odiarla realmente. Cualquier cosa mala que hizo fue por mi culpa.

¿solo por eso?

Y porque en ocasiones la veo como lo que fue para mí por años. como una madre.- reconoció- a veces me miraba con odio y otras… en más de una con cariño.

Te diré algo. no solo hay ese dolor en la reina si no también el de una loba cuando pierde a sus cachorros.

¿Qué quieres decir?

No lo sé.- respondió- solo te digo lo que veo. Es mejor sigamos. No tardara en regresar la lluvia.

El Cazador señalo el cielo y Blancanieves vio el cielo. Estaba poniéndose de nuevo negro. Pero había algo diferente. Al raro en las nubes que se acercaban con tanta rapidez y maldad. Y que al parecer, solo afectaba esa sección del bosque.

no parece una tormenta normal.

No quiero quedarme aquí para descubrirlo.

Blancanieves asintió de acuerdo con él. Recupero de nuevo el paso. Un par de paso antes de llegar al Cazador. Un gran lobo blanco con lomo gris salto en medio de ellos. Ella grito de sorpresa y miedo. Pudo ver que tenía un ojo azul y otro rojo. El lobo le enseño los dientes. Ella se asusto y alejo.

¡tranquila!- exclamo el Cazador. Se acerco al lobo y le acaricio. Cuando lamio su mano, sonrió.

¿Lo conoces?- pregunto atemorizada

Es mi amigo- respondió- se fue poco después de llegar al castillo. Te he extrañado tanto.

El lobo ladro como diciendo que también lo extraño.

Blancanieves no sabía que sentir. Miedo o ternura por la imagen. Salto de susto cuando volvió a gruño y aulló.

Hay que irnos- dijo el Cazador con expresión preocupada.- se acercan unos caballeros.

¿del Rey George o Regina?

No lo sé. pero hay que irnos. Dinos donde ir amigo

El lobo aulló y corrió a una esquina. Se detuvo cuando vio que no lo seguían.

Vamos- dijo el Cazador. Ofreció su mano y Blancanieves la tomo con algo de duda. Se dispusieron a seguir al lobo.

Miro la tormenta. Llovía débilmente en su reino pero más al sur el cielo se hacía más y más negro. No podía saber con seguridad de donde venia y aunque sentía que no era una normal no pudo evitar enfrascarse en unos recuerdos, de ya muchos años atrás. Pensó en los mucho que odiaba a su madre. Por arrebatarle al amor de su vida y por haber hecho que no estuviera el fruto de su amor en sus brazos; por haber ocasionado su muerte, también. A pesar de eso, también la amaba.

Pensando, deary- dijo una voz chillona, cantarina y burlona atrás suyo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Suspiro.

¿Qué quieres?- pregunto con brusquedad.

¿Qué? No puedo venir a visitar a una vieja alumna.

No sin pedir algo a cambio- siseo volteándose- ¿Qué quieres?

Oh…- canturreó- piensas en él.

Siempre pienso en Daniel. Lo sabes bien- decía mientras deja el portón e iba a su tocador.

Hablo de tú bebe- dijo con malicia.

Regina paró en seco. Volteo y lo miro con ansias asesinas.

¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto Regina.

Soy el oscuro- dijo como si fuera obvio- veo el futuro y te vi embarazada. Siempre quise preguntarte pero quería conservar un poco de- rio con cinismo- ¿tacto?

No… querías sacarlo en el momento justo en donde pudieras lastimarme.

Tenía que esperar a que volviera haber otra noche de tormenta- rio- esta es la más parecida.

¿Por qué lo sacas?

¡por duda, Dearie!- exclamo sentándose en un mueble- entre ellas, ¿Por qué no te casaste antes y lo hiciste pasar por hijo del Rey?

Mi intención era huir con mi bebe- respondió- mi madre lo evito. Mi padre dijo lo mismo que tú, hacerlo pasar por hijo del rey. Yo no quería. Y mi madre… se que tampoco quería, pero no se que hubiera hecho con él si no hubiera nacido muerto.

¿él?- pregunto alzando una ceja- ¿y cómo sabes que es niño?

Ella me lo dijo.

El duende saltarín salto del mueble y se paro.

Yo no le creería nada a Cora.

Vi su cuerpo

Hay muchas formas, Dearie.

¿Qué?

¡no importa!- exclamo haciendo ademanes exagerados- tienes razón. Vine por algo.

Lo sé. ¿Por qué?

Por una niña- contesto con sonrisa burlona

Una niña….

Encantador y ese enano odioso la encontraron a menos de un kilometro de su casa. Los hombres del rey George la tenía y como todo gran héroe la rescato.

¡Qué me importa lo que haga ese idiota!

La niña viene del país de las maravillas

Regina descompuso la cara.

Ella puede…

¡tal vez! Tienes que tenerla en tus manos para saberlo- dio varias vueltas y después con voz fuerte dijo- ¡y hazme el favor de avisarme cuando este en el castillo! Yo también quiero hablar con la niña.

Al terminar de hablar, una nube negra lo cubrió y desapareció.

Regina tiro una daga antes de que la nube se quitara completamente. Quedo clavada en la pared. Bufó. Odiaba a ese hombre.

Come- pidió Tontín. Ali solo negó.- vamos, está bueno.

No la fuerces- le dijo Sabio- debe de seguir traumatizada.

Oh no le gusta la comida de Feliz- dijo Leroy. El nombrado lo miro mal- casi me matas con se estofado de conejo.

No fue mi culpa. ¿Cómo iba a saber que los garbanzos te causan alergia?

Leroy solo gruño.

Déjala- pidió el príncipe y se acerco a la mesa donde estaba sentada- la asustas.

A cualquiera- mascullo Leroy.

Tontín se había alejado cuando el príncipe se empezó a acercar. Como era de esperase y como decía su nombre, se tropezó y el plato, lleno de estofado de cordero, le cayó encima a Leroy.

¡tontín!- exclamo furioso. Iba a lanzarse en contra suya pero Tímido y Estornudo lo evitaron. - ¡quítense! Voy a limpiarme- gruño mirando mal a Tontín.

Ali- llamo Encantaron después de que Leroy fuera a limpiarse. - ¿Por qué esos hombres te querían?

No lo sé- respondió- solo le dije a una señora que vine desde un jardín hermoso donde algunos animales hablaban y uno de esos hombres me pregunto el nombre y al día siguiente estaba en ese saco.

¿Qué jardín?- pregunto

País de las maravillas- respondió. Todos se sorprendieron. Solo habían oído un par de veces ese nombre y lo único que sabían era que tenía mucha magia.

Y… ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-pregunto Sabio.

Estaba en un laberinto, así lo llamo el señor, y después una horrible monstruo nos empezó a seguir. Entre a una cueva con muchas ventanas y el señor Charles me empujo a uno.

Mmm- ronroneo Sabio.- ¿encantador puedo hablar contigo?

Claro. cuiden que Leroy no se acerque mucho a ella- pidió a los demás enanos. Estos asintieron.


End file.
